Harry Potter and the Dragon Tamer
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup and his fellow Guardians are called to Hogwarts to help with the TriWizard Tournament. When they get there, they're allowed to attend classes, but they refuse to be sorted. While they're there, they learn where five dragons that had gone missing are there for the tournament. HiJack, Toothbite, and other pairings. Hogwarts AU. ROTBTD.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Dragon Tamer

Chapter 1

Harry was more than disappointed. And he wasn't alone in his disappointment. There was an uproar of protest.

No Quidditch?!

Why?!

Quidditch was the best damn sport ever!

The negative reactions kept rising until Dumbledore provided the reason as to why it was canceled.

The TriWizard Tournament.

* * *

ONE WEEK EARLIER

"So," Hiccup said, "Frostbite went missing?"

Kura nodded, "YES! And I promised Jack he could take a ride, she really likes him."

Jack nodded as well, "Shimo is getting restless. It's why Sakura isn't here at the moment."

Hiccup nodded slowly and paced.

This made five dragons that went missing. Four from Berk, and now, one from America.

He had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling.

"Okay, let's go." Hiccup said and jumped on Toothless.

Kura smiled slightly and walked over. Toothless stared at her and grunted as she climbed on.

"It's only one ride Toothless..." she muttered and wrapped her arms around Hiccup.

Jack shot up in the air and Toothless followed.

* * *

"How does a dragon vanish?" Merida asked Sakura. The Guardian of Darkness frowned as she stroked her Flightmare, Shimo.

"I dunno," Sakura admitted, "all I do know, is that Kura was crying when she came to about Frostbite."

Rapunzel bit her lips and twisted her long, resurrected, blond hair.

The three girls smiled as Toothless landed. Hiccup and Kura got off, except, the minute Hiccup did, he was tackled by Jack.

The girls giggled as Hiccup groaned and shoved Jack off his chest, "Ugh..."

Kura sighed and walked over to Shimo. Merida frowned and turned to Sakura.

Sakura held her hands up, "I don't know what happened. And I have no idea where to start looking!"

Before anyone else could say a word, three people appeared out of nowhere.

While this would shock anyone else, it didn't shock them.

The redhead of the trio held up a stick and pushed Kura away from Shimo, "STAY BACK!"

He kept the stick pointed out and let out a gasp as a purple-black orb swallowed it. He looked around and saw it in Sakura's hand.

"No. YOU, stay back, or else..." She held the stick in her hand and began to bend it. Before it could snap, the man backed away, "Good boy. Now, why are you here?"

Merlin, as they had decided to dub the old man with the long ass beard, stepped up, "We came to ask for his," he pointed to Hiccup, "help."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"The TriWizard Tournament." The only woman of the group said, "Oh! I'm Tonks. Auror."

"Charlie Weasly."

"Albus Dumbledore," Mer- uh, Dumbledore said, "I believe you are an expert in what one of the-"

"Sorry, but no."

"Please, there are three lives at sake." Charlie said.

Sakura scoffed and muttered under her breath, "Compared to the thousands from my past life..."

Hiccup crossed his armd and looked at the others. Slowly, one by one, they all nodded, "On one condition."

"Name it," Dumbledore said with a nod.

"They get to come with me."

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well."

He pulled out a newspaper.

"Touch it."

Everyone slowly touched it, including the two dragons present.

There was a flash, and they were gone.

**Review! **

**S'okay...anyone who knows, is in, or has heard of, the G.M.A.D, knows that members are Guardians. I'm using our info. For anyone who's curious...**

**Kura- **

**Guardian of Light**

**Dragon- Female Frost Fury named Frostbite. **

**Sakura- **

**Guardian of Darkness**

**Dragon- Male Flightmare named Shimo. **

**Pairings- **

**HiJack**

**Drakura (DracoxKura)**

**EugenexRapunzel (Eugene goes to Hogwarts)**

**Toothbite (ToothlessxFrostbite) **

**If I feel like it, I may include Frozen characters, in which case, there will also be...**

**Kristanna**

**Mersa**

**Takes place after all four movies, and two years before HTTYD2, meaning, Hiccup is 18. This is an ROTBTD Hogwarts AU. Any questions, leave them in a review or feel free to PM me. Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Dragon Tamer

Chapter 2

The six Guardians groaned as they landed.

Charlie winced, "Yeah...you get the hang of it sooner or later."

Kura looked at him, "I choose never."

"That wasn't-"

"No me importa."

"What?" Several people said.

"I don't care." Kura said.

Dumbledore sighed, "In a few days, the students will be here. I will introduce you after the visiting schools are introduced."

Hiccup frowned and nodded. The others got up as soon as he did, wondering where they could or should go.

Dumbledore was silent as he motioned for a house, or was it a shed?, near a forest edge.

"You can stay at Hagrid's." He said and left.

Sakura glared at his retreating back, looked back at Charlie and Tonks, and let out a laugh.

Everyone stared at her as if she had gone insane. That is...until Charlie looked behind him and let out a scream, that sounded like it came from a 2 year old girl.

The others snickered as well, when they saw the culprit.

A black, baby, jaguar.

Kura picked up the wildcat, "Bastet! How? I mean...I thought...when did..."

"She must of snuck after us," Sakura gasped, controlling her laughter for a moment before chuckling, "she's a smart feline..."

Kura smiled slightly. She still missed Frostbite, but Bastet took her mind off her Frost Fury for a moment. Sighing, Tonks left and Charlie led them to Hagrid's.

The half giant smiled as he greeted them.

"I thought my dad was huge..." Hiccup whispered, at the same time, Jack whispered, "I thought North was huge..."

The girls who caught this giggled. Hagrid looked at the two dragons, Baby Tooth, who they hadn't noticed hitched a ride in Jack's hoodie, Pascal, and Bastet.

"Interesting pets..." He gestured to the animals, "Who's whose?"

"Toothless is my Night Fury," Hiccup said, patting Toothless.

"Shimo is my Flightmare," Sakura said.

Kura held up Bastet, "Bastet, black jaguar. She's a baby. I had a Frost Fury, but she went missing..."

Hagrid nodded, noticing her eyes turned slightly more violet. He turned to Sakura.

As if knowing what he was going to ask, she said, "Our eyes change color to any negative emotions. My turn blood red, hers turn purple, like a grape. Our eyes are always tinted in the color they will turn."

"Baby Tooth?" Jack asked, in honest shock, when the mini fairy flew up to his cheek, nuzzled it, and flew on top of his head.

"Odd name, what kind of fairy is she? I assume she's a fairy, right?"

Jack nodded, "Tooth fairy, I believe hummingbird breed."

"This is Pascal. Max isn't here."

Hagrid nodded and motioned to his home, "Let's go inside."

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he sat down.

Hagrid had left them to adjust.

Looking around, he had to smile slightly.

Rapunzel and Merida were with Kura and Sakura, and by Merida's chortles, they were doing something fun.

Jack walked over and smiled as he sat next to Hiccup, "Kura's telling Mer and Punz about Bart Baker."

"Who?" Hiccup said. Jack shot him a look.

"Only one of the best parody music writers/singers!*" He said and led him to the girls.

Kura smiled, "Okay...Dark Horse is pretty funny..._Let's lez out!" _

_"Oh no, not again Miley!" _Sakura sang as smile crept onto her face.

_"We made out!"_

_"That's because you mouth raped me!"_

_"I brought you, a jar full of my STD's!"_

_"You're sickening!"*_

The two half souled girls laughed.

Merida let out another laugh. Jack smiled as well. He was more familiar with the wonders of parodies than his friends.

Thank you Jamie for letting him browse YouTube.

Hagrid returned in time to see Jack sing the parody to Justin Bieber's Confident.*

And in time to see the others in the floor, clutching their sides due to laughing too hard.

He sighed and smiled.

This was gonna be an odd year...not like the others have been peachy either...

***This is my personal oopinion on Bart Baker. I can't go a day with watching at least ONE of his videos. His "Confident" parody is among my favorites. Including "Dark Horse," "22," "Applause," and "We Are One (Ole Ola)".**

***A few lyrics from Bart Baker's Dark Horse Parody**

**Review. **

**Next chapter starts after all schools arrive at Hogwarts(ya know which two I mean). **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Dragon Tamer

**For anyone who's curious, Sakura and I are 13 going 14 in this fic. Hiccup is 20, Merida is 19, Punz is 18 and Jack is 16. Usually they're a year apart, but I decided not to do that in this fic. Also, this is set a year after the events of _Where No One Goes. _**

Chapter 3

Harry looked over at Ron, who was glaring at the Slytherin table. Where Victor Krum sat.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked. The boys looked up and a saw a group of teens. Four girls and two boys.

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled, "our other guests have decided to show up."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore motioned them to sit down anywhere.

Looking around, they chose to sit with Harry and his friends.

Dumbledore stood, "Our guests are here to help with the tournament."

He gestured to the Guardians.

With a sigh, Hiccup stood up, and slowly, the others did as well.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup said, and rolled his eyes when people laughed, "Oh, yeah, ha-ha-fucking-ha."

"Sarcasm," Sakura smirked, "our best friend. Yami no Sakura. I prefer to be called Sakura."

Merida spoke next, "Merida DunBroch."

"Rapunzel Corona." Eugene smiled as he heard her name and waved from his seat in Slytherin. Rapunzel giggled silently.

"'Kura Yami." Kura smiled.

Jack sighed, "Jackson Overland Frost, can I sit down now?"

The girls giggled and nodded.

Jack sat down and shot his hand out, snagging some ice cream. The others rolled their eyes and sat down as well.

Dumbledore took his seat and the hall went rather silent.

* * *

Rapunzel stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table.

Ron took notice, "Why is she going to the slimy-"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Her boyfriend is that house," Merida said, "we aren't even students here. 'Sides, Rap knows what she's doing."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"To help with the tournament," Kura said as she looked around the table and grabbed another container of ice cream and two spoons.

She handed one over to Sakura, who nodded her thanks before they both dove into the mint - chocolate chip goodness.*

Hiccup smiled as he grabbed some fish and snuck them into a bag he secretly told Rapunzel to bring. Toothless needed to eat, too.

Kura frowned and sighed, "I'm bored. What do you do for fun?"

Jack looked at the word FUN.

"Quidditch!" Ron and Harry smiled.

"What?" Kura asked.

"Figures," a voice sneered behind them, "Mudbloods."

The group turned and saw Draco Malfoy behind them.

Harry and Ron glared at him, Hermoine shot him a cold look before turning back to her food.

"What do you want?" Ron asked coldly.

"Nothing," Draco sneered, "I just wanted to meet our guests, since Fitzherbert's girlfriend is "friends" with them, I can't see why."

Merida rolled her eyes, "Because we aren't asses?"

Draco glared at her.

Merid returned the icy look.

Hiccup sighed, "Sakura, we have to feed our...pets."

Sakura looked at him before nodding.

"I'll feed Bastet as well." She whispered to Kura, who nodded and sighed as she tapped her fingers.

* * *

"I don't like that guy's attitude," Hiccup said as he and Sakura walked towards Hagrid's home.

Sakura turned to him, "You said the same about Jack and myself."

"Jack is 16 and you are 13!"

"17. Kura's idea to turn into 13 year olds."

"Why?"

Sakura smiled, "She didn't really like school at 17, her junior year of high school. She said it was an ass and one of her teachers was a bitch. She actually enjoyed it more at this age, and since we share a body sometimes, I look her age."

Hiccup nodded. He smiled as he walked into the building and pulled out the bag.

"Toothless!" He called. The Night Fury looked up and ran forwards. Hiccup dumped the fish out, "It's all I could snag."

"Why not ask me to help? The Shadows are amazing for storage, things never go bad!" Sakura reached into a shadowy corner and pulled out a glowing bucket. She walked over to Shimo. The Flightmare began to eat. Sakura sat next to him and stared at Hiccup.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked as he felt her gaze.

"Why?"

Hiccup stood and placed a hand on Toothless, "Why what?"

"Before Kura and I were Guardians, we took control over Jack, you know my past, I'm still the Queen of Thieves. I want to know why you gave us a chance."*

Hiccup looked down. It was true, Sakura had taken control of Jack a while back. She was like Eugene, before he changed that is, a thief. Her past was rather dark. And she had half a soul to add in. So why did he give them a second chance.

Sakura kept her gaze on him. "Well?"

Hiccup finally looked at her, "Jack."

"Jack?" Sakura asked with shock.

Hiccup nodded, "He told me...everything. How you did it because of past experience. That you were never going to hurt him. And how you had so much in common. "

Sakura shrugged, "And that's the other thing, when are you gonna get it off your ass that you like him as more than just a friend?"

Hiccup glared at her, "I don't-"

Sakura held a hand up, "Hiccup, I know what love is, believe me. I've been in it for a long time, the only difference between us, is that my love is gone. You have a chance, you jist need to embrace it."

Standing, Sakura stole a fish from Toothless, "Now, I have a cat to feed. Think about it Hicc."

That said, Sakura left.

Hiccup sighed. A lot of what Sakura said was true.

He didn't trust Jack at first because he was so...so childish. Not something he'd expect from a future Guardian.

He didn't trust Kura or Sakura. Sakura because of who she was, a Thief Queen who had powers over the dark and was able to control others. Kura, because she trusted Sakura.

But then Jack did something he never thought possible. He actually faced Pitch and was a big help in his defeat.

He learned that, without Sakura, Kura wasn't really herself. She only had half her soul, and she was Light. A Shadow Mage.

_"I'm a Shadow Mage," Kura said as she hugged herself, "that means, that in order for my power to be strong enough to be of any help, I need darkness. It's rare for a Shadow Mage to be born with a full soul."_

And now, now they were the best of friends.

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, "I don't know what to do bud..."

**Review! **

***This is kinda hinting at what readers of_Where No One Goes, _should expect in the next few chapters. **

**So, Draco is snobbish self, Jack eats ice cream, Rapunzel goes to spend her meal with Eugene, Kura asks about Quidditch and Hiccup and Sakura have a deep talk about how their friendship and mutual trust came to be. **

**Next chapter, they learn why they're even there. Plus, Harry and Ron give them some Quidditch 101.**


End file.
